


Summoning A Creep

by talk about ticced off (analoghotline)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analoghotline/pseuds/talk%20about%20ticced%20off
Summary: Some (original) rituals for summoning Creepypastas. This may be more of a Wattpad thing, but bear with me here, alright?





	1. The Rake

This one is rather simple, though the consequences are so severe that you probably shouldn't even waste your time unless you want to die.

* * *

 

You will need:

-Yourself.

-A flashlight.

That'll be all.

 

Go into the woods, with your flashlight (hopefully you're smart enough to know that you'll be doing this at night), and start walking. It can be in any direction, just don't go too deep and make sure that  _you know where you're going._ If you're doing this ritual it means you want death, but, trust me, you do not want to die because you decided to be stupid and not follow instructions.

Got that? Good.

So you're walking in the woods with your flashlight, imagining what you might do to yourself if this ends up not working. When you start getting tired (of walking, not of life- that you're already tired of, remember?), start muttering to yourself. You can mutter anything you want to mutter- song lyrics, poems, Undertale inflation fanfictions- but make sure that among those mutters, you make sure to say "I have experienced the greatest terror" at least  _twice_. Wandering around in the woods like a braindead dope will get the Rake's attention, but saying that phrase will attract him to you. The more you repeat it, the stronger the attraction. Makes sense, don't it?

You only have to mumble to yourself for five minutes, so don't worry about losing your voice- as if _that_ would happen. After that you can return home and go to sleep like you didn't just summon a horrid creature to assassinate you.

If you don't hear rustling and shrill whispers within a week of following these random instructions that you found on the Internet, then that means that the Rake isn't coming for you. You survived. Now go see a counselor, because if you're willing to attempt suicide this way, then you  _really_  need help.

If you do hear the aforementioned noises within the aforementioned timeframe, then... congratulations, I guess?

And, lastly, if this works for you, then don't worry. When it's your time the Rake will make it as pain-free as possible...

 


	2. Smile Dog

This one, as with the previous one, is fairly easy. Summoning Smile Dog, however, has a lower danger rate.

* * *

 

You will need:

-A picture of Smile.jpg (either version is fine, but I'd suggest using the one that looks more like a dog and not like some obscure Disney reject).

That'll be it.

 

Look at the picture. It doesn't matter whether or not it's on your device or printed out. Concentrate on it as hard as you can. If you have the version that looks more like a dog,  _do not_   _look at the reaching hand in the corner._ If you do, you'll have to wait 24 hours before you can start over. Concentrate on the image until your eyes begin to throb and you get a headache.

When this happens, you can look up. Blink once or twice, if you have to. Then, say "I will not spread the word." If you don't hear a bark after a minute, say it again. Repeat, if necessary.

Once you hear a bark, look beside you.


End file.
